


I've Tried to Believe

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Julian moved so he was sitting fully on the couch. “Babe, you’re perfectly fine. Who cares? You’re bound to have a changing body. You’re not pushing it to its limit anymore.”Danny shook his head again. “I need to get off my ass. All I’ve done this week was lie down and watch TV or Nap.”





	I've Tried to Believe

Danny sighed as he fell back onto the couch and pulled the blanket up to his chin. It was a long, hard week. He was just getting over being sick, and Julian was beginning training camp, which left him alone at home most days. 

He was just beginning to get back to normal after his career ending knee injury he suffered against the Packers the season before. As much as he wanted to continue playing, it was nearly impossible to run more than a few yards at a time without excessive pain, and after talking to Julian, he decided that it was time to throw in the cleats and wait for Julian to decide that his time was done. 

As he settled into the couch, his eyes fell shut, and he began to drift off. 

When Danny woke up, it was to the couch dipping down next to him, and a large hand moving through his hair. “Bubs,” Julian whispered as he sat there and looked down at Danny’s eyes slowly opening. He smiled when his favorite brown eyes met his blue ones. 

“Mmm… Hi Jules. How was practice today?” Danny asked as a small smile made its way to his face. His left hand drifted over and rested on Julian’s knee. 

“It went okay. Bill let us out early. The man himself actually wasn’t feeling well… I think he just misses Tommy,” Julian said as he moved his hand through Danny’s hair again. 

“Ha. He probably does. I’m surprised he didn’t retire when Tom did,” Danny replied as he moved so he was sitting up. “What time is it?” 

Julian shrugged. “Like 11:30. I was thinking we could do lunch or something, and then we need to pick up a gift for Tommy for his birthday,” Julian said. “You can choose what we get if you’d like. I just gotta go throw on a different shirt, and then we can head out.” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah. That works for me. But man, am I tired.” Danny sighed as he sat up. “I really need to start working out again.” He shook his head as he looked down at the little bit of extra ‘meat’ he had on his stomach and not as muscular thighs. 

Julian moved so he was sitting fully on the couch. “Babe, you’re perfectly fine. Who cares? You’re bound to have a changing body. You’re not pushing it to its limit anymore.” 

Danny shook his head again. “I need to get off my ass. All I’ve done this week was lie down and watch TV or Nap.” 

Julian rolled his eyes and stood from the couch, pulling Danny up with him. “You’ve been sick! You’re allowed to sit around and no nothing… Especially when you’re sick. But, if you want, you can come in and do some workouts on our lifting days.”

Danny sighed as he followed Julian to their bedroom. “You know I don’t want to do that. I don’t belong there anymore,” Danny said quietly, looking down at his feet. 

Next thing he knew was he ran into Julian’s muscular body. He looked up wide eyed as Julian’s rough hands moved down and grasped his hips, steadying him. “You will always belong there. You should have accepted the offer in the Pats office. I know you didn’t because it’s too soon after your injury… But Bubs… take that leap of faith. You’ll always belong there.” 

Danny only sighed-- still unsure. His injury left him wondering where his spot really was, but his mind always brought him back to Julian. The younger man was truly the place he belonged, and it was something he knew for so long… The problem, though, was the fact that Julian wasn’t around as much anymore. 

Sometimes, when Julian was at practice, Danny would find himself wandering into their bedroom so he could lie down on Julian’s side and take in the scent that soaked his pillow. Danny knew he was where be belonged, but with Julian being gone, it scared him and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He sucked in a long breath as he looked into those blue eyes and finally nodded. He felt his eyes getting wet. “I-I… Yeah… It’s just hard. I miss football,” he admitted. 

A small smile made its way to Julian’s face. He leaned in and placed a kiss at the corner of Danny’s mouth. “I know you do, bubs… But now we don’t have to worry about being apart as much. Now we get to truly live together,” Julian replied… “Now let's get changed! We have to be there by 3:00!” He turned away and began making his way back to their bedroom. 

“Wait,” Danny called after Julian in confusion. “Why would we have to be there by three!? Where are we going and what on earth are we getting?!” He quickly moved after his boyfriend. 

“I wanna be back home by 5:00, so I can make dinner for us,” Julian said nonchalantly as he pulled a new shirt over his head. 

Danny rolled his eyes as he moved over to the dresser where he pulled out his jeans. He slid his shorts off, then began to pull the denim up his thick thighs. “Ugh,” he grumbled as he buttoned them. “This will probably be my last time wearing these.” 

Julian looked up and over toward him and smiled. “Who cares? You’re beautiful no matter what,” Julian said as he shuffled toward the older man. His large hand grasped Danny’s hips. “You’re beautiful, Danny.” 

“I’m getting old and fat,” he whispered as he shook his head and looked down at the space between their two bodies. “I-I wish I was still capable of half the works outs I was capable of doing before.” His voice was so small, that he thought he may have lost his voice. 

Julian’s grasp on his hips got tighter. “Who cares? You may not be able to do them right now, but maybe if you start small you can start making your way up again. You may not be able to play anymore, but you can still work hard enough to keep yourself happy,” Julian pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled the older man to him. “I love you.” 

Danny slowly brought his arms up and hugged Julian back. “I-I love you, too, Julian,” he mumbled into the younger man’s blue shirt. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two were officially in the car and on their way to where the hell ever Julian had in mind to get Tommy’s birthday gift. Once Julian hopped on the highway, Danny looked toward him in confusion. “Why’re you headed away from Boston? Everything is in Boston.” 

“There's a store in Worcester that I was thinking about. It’s a place with some great coats… It’s the original location, so they have a lot more than the Boston store,” Julian replied. His eyes stayed on the road, but his hand moved over and fished Danny’s before grabbing it and holding it tight. 

“Oh,” Danny mumbled. “Why a coat? The man probably has enough to fill ten closets,” Danny asked quietly. 

Julian tore his eyes from the road and looked over at Danny with a smirk. “Why so many questions? Just enjoy the ride,” Julian replied. “Hell, you look tired… Take a nap if you need to.” 

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. “That’s the last thing I need right now. I think I’ve been getting too much sleep,” Danny grumbled. 

Julian shook his head. “Okay… Then let's talk. What’d you do at home today while I was at practice,” Julian asked, his voice much softer than normal. 

Danny shrugged. “I just kinda relaxed. Made some soup for breakfast… Watched a bit of TV. Not much, really,” Danny replied. “I guess it’s the boring life I lead now.” 

The grip Julian had on Danny’s hand went tight. “Soup? Like your homemade chicken noodle soup,” he asked, his blue eyes full of betrayal. 

“Uh yeah,” he replied. “There were no leftovers because we didn’t have much… You know what? That’s what I’ll do tomorrow when you’re at practice… I’ll go shopping. We need fo- Hey… Where are you going? You just missed the exit..” 

Julian rolled his eyes. “Why are you so fucking persistent today? It’s just outside of Worcester,” Julian argued. “Just chill a bit, babe.” 

Danny rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand from Julian’s and crossed his arms over his chest-- Julian was really being annoying. 

When it finally came time for Julian to exit the highway, Danny looked over to him, dark brown eyes practically burning holes into Julian's body. “Jules… This is the exit for my cousins,” Danny said, almost in a threatening voice. 

The older man loved his family, but he didn’t necessarily want to deal with them. Especially with how he was looking and feeling. 

“Chill, Danny,” Julian mumbled as he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Danny’s knee. “We’re not seeing them…” He pulled down a road, then another, then pulled over, and they were faced with a large house with a huge fenced in backyard. “See? We’re where we need to be!” 

Danny looked over at Julian with an unsure look. “Where are we, Jules? This sure as hell ain't a store… This is a fucking house,” Danny pointed out. 

Julian let out a sigh. “Don’t be mad at me,” Julian told Danny as he reached for Danny’s hand. “Please don’t be mad, Danny.” 

Danny’s dark eyes continued to look at Julian as he grasped the younger man’s hand very hard. “Mad about what? The fact that you lied to me? I mean, Julian! Where the hell are we?! What the fuck could we possibly be getting Tom for his birthday… From some random house,” Danny questioned, his voice rising a bit. 

“It’s not just a random house… And we’re not here for Tom,” Julian said, his voice almost too small for Danny to hear. 

“What,” Danny questioned, his brown eyes wide. “Then who the hell are we here for?” 

“For you,” Julian whispered. “We’re here for you, babe.” His blue eyes were full of- Of something Danny could not place. All he knew was they were filling with tears.

Danny sat there, staring at Julian with his eyebrows furrowed. “Well where the hell are we? And why are we here for me?” Danny was beginning to get agitated. He wasn’t in the mood for Julian to be messing with him.

“Danny… You… Since your injury you just haven't been yourself,” Julian told him. “I’ve been worried about you. You always seem to be in the dumps… Especially now that I’ve been going to practices. And I know it’ll only get worse because the season hasn’t even started yet.” 

It was like Danny was paralyzed. There was so much going through his mind that he couldn’t say a thing or even move. The way Julian was looking back at him got his heart pumping. 

What was Julian saying? Was he finally telling Danny that he was letting himself go and it needed to change? Why were they at what looked like a family home? Was Julian making him go to the therapist or something? 

“Where are we, Julian?” Danny asked once he got his voice back. 

Alarm rose in Julian’s eyes. “I-It’s not bad! I swear, Danny! I talked to your cousin and they gave me this persons number,” Julian replied frantically. “Please… Just go iside with me.” 

Danny continued to look ahead at Julian. The younger man would never lead him in the wrong direction. 

They soon got out of the car, and it was like they floated to the front door. Danny was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Julian knocking on the big wooden door. 

Soon enough, the door was being pulled open, and there stood an older woman with a large smile on her face. “Julian! I’m so happy you could make it! And you must be Danny,” she greeted with a smile as she shook Julian’s hand, then stuck her hand out to Danny. “I’m Macie! It’s great to meet the both of you!” 

“Oh… Uh… Yeah,” Danny replied, shaking her hand lightly. 

“Well, they’re all in here. I sure hope they’re to your liking. You guys get first pick because you know Megan,” she informed as she whipped around and began leading the boys into the house. 

They followed her, Danny looking around in question of where the hell they were and what they’d be getting first pick of. 

That was when the rounded the corner and Danny stopped dead in his tracks. His hand clutched Julian’s so hard it could’ve cut off circulation. There, prancing around in a play pen were eighth little husky puppies.

Julian squeezed his hand back and Danny was brought back to reality. “W-What? Puppies,” Danny mumbled, his brown eyes full of awe at the little ones jumping on each other and letting out little barks. 

“You two can sit on the ground and I can let them out of the pen,” Macie told them. 

And Danny instantly moved to sit on the floor, Julian was close behind. When they were officially settled, she pulled the door open and the little puppies began to prance toward them.

A black and white one with one blue and one dark eye, and a white one with blue eyes instantly made a made dash for Danny. “Hey guys!” He said with a new found smile on his face. “How are you? You two are so cute and fluffy!” The white one moved up so its paws were on his shoulders, and his face was right up to Danny’s. 

“Oh! No!” He let out a loud laugh. The next thing he knew was the black and white one was up on his side, teeth pulling at his shirt. 

*** 

“Ugh. You’re going to make me pick one now,” Danny whined as all of the puppies kept crawling all over him and Julian. 

Julian looked over at Danny and rolled his eyes. “Yes, babe! Only one!” 

Danny let out a sigh as he looked between the first two that greeted him. “Well… it’s between these two little guys,” he mumbled as he pulled them into his arms. 

The white one instantly began licking at his face. “Do you wanna go home with me? Will you keep my company as I get older? Will you help keep me in shape?” 

Julian scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

Danny, completely oblivious to his boy friend, kept his eyes locked with the pup and the pup let out a loud yap before moving in to lick his face again. “Haha! You’ve got a puppy point! What about you little guy?” Danny asked the black and white one. 

Unfortunately, he wiggled to get out of Danny’s arms. Danny let him down and looked back to the white one. “You’re it, buddy!” The pup barked and moved in to tackle Danny’s face in kisses. 

Julian smiled from next to him. “So,” he mumbled as he reached over to run his hands through the pups’ fur. “What are you naming him?” 

Danny looked at Julian wide eyed, like he didn’t know he’d have to name the little guy. “Oh… Uh… How about Capote?” 

The pup barked while Julian rolled his eyes. “You and that damn book. This is why you need someone to be around… So you don’t read ‘In Cold Blood’ three times a week!” 

Danny wanted to protest, but Capote wanted attention. And how could he deny the cute little guy that?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> “I've tried to believe, but I don't, I can't, and there's no use pretending.”  
> ― Truman Capote, In Cold Blood


End file.
